Art In Love
by TezuSezu
Summary: Siapa bilang jatuh cinta hanya lewat tatap muka? Kagami Taiga, ace tim basket SEIRIN yang terkenal sebagain majitenshi ternyata seorang doujinka ! Dan siapakah yang mengirim PM ke akun deviantartnya ? Oh tidak ! Itu adalah mangaka yaoi terkenal, Aoki-san ! Dan katanya Aoki-san ngefasn dengannya ! Wtf!- An AoKaga Fic!


**Art in Love**

 **Another Fanfiction of XxSei-chanxX**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

Ada yang bilang kalau cinta hanya muncul melalui proses tatap muka. Dan perasaan tumbuh saat seseorang mengalami kontak fisik ringan, ketertarikan akan sifat, dan yang lainnya.

Tapi, pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu mengalahkan segalanya. Melepaskan diri dari bundari teori–

" Kagami-kun"

" ... WHOAAAAA! _Kuroko-teme_!?"

.. ya, seperti yang kukatakan, pemuda bernama Kagami Taiga adalah orang yang mematahkan jembatan–

" _ITTE_ ! Maumu apa sih, Kuroko!?"

" Kagami-kun, ini masih jam pelajaran. Tolong simpan ponselmu."

... sudahlah, abaikan saja monolognya daripada diinterupsi melulu.

Pemuda yang 'dibuli terselubung' oleh pemuda berambut baby-blue itu masih berkutat dengan layar androidnya. Menggeser kursor touchpadnya menuju halaman terbawah , membaca tiap konten yang disuguhkan oleh aplikasi browsernya.

Sesekali dia melirik kedepan kelas, dan memang hokinya atau apa, gurunya tidak pernah memarahinya. Melihat kebelakang saja tidak. Sang sensei hanya sibuk menulis ulang apa yang ada dibuku paketnya, padahal setiap murid memiliki buku yang seragam. Ada-ada saja.

Dan apakah yang membuat Kagami si gila basket tiba-tiba kerasukan virus Google Chrome ? Tidak mengindahkan sahabatnya yang tertular yandere oleh kekasih sadisnya ? Yah, biarkan saja Kagami tidak tahu. Karena timeline ini Kagami belum tanding di Winter Cup.

Abaikan.

Konten bergambar terus mengerayangi mata crimsonnya. Saat dia menemukan konten yang menarik, dia akan menulis komentar dan mengklik fitur 'favorite'. Jika dia menemukan konten lucu, dia akan mengelompokkannya ke kategori meme comic atau spoof. Dan jika dia menenmukan konten yang steamy, dia akan memasukkannya ke R-18 YAOI Only.

Ya, benar. Seorang Kagami taiga yang tampak tidak menyukai apapun selain basket dan makanan, yang dikenal sebagai maji tenshi, tenyata tidak sepolos apa yang dibuktikan oleh survei(?), yaitu hobi browsing yaoi, a.k.a fudanshi.

Heran ? Memang patut membuat siapapun terkejut. Terutama bila ada yang tahu kalau pemuda bertinggi 190 cm ini memiliki hobi sampingan selain nge-browsing konten yaoi. Tidak hanya bertalenta di bidang basket dan memasak, Kagami juga lihai dalam gambar menggambar. Hanya saja disetiap pelajaran seni, dia memang selalu pura-pura sakit perut dengan alasan alergi cat air atau arang sketsa. Kenapa ? Sudah jelas karena dia tak ada yang tahu bakatnya itu, yang akan nge-lead ke kerja 'sampingan'nya.

Betewe tentang 'kerja sampingan',

" Na, Kuroko. Katanya besok libur ya ?", tanya Kagami ke sobatnya itu.

Si kuroko hanya menatapnya lama. Berkedip-kedip. Menggosok mata (?).

" ... iya."

" Latihannya juga diliburkan ?"

" ... kata Hyuuga-senpai sih iya. Kenapa ?"

 _YESSS_ , gumam Kagami dalam hati.

Kuroko, yang masih melototi sahabatnya dari belakang sambil menulis catatan ( yang entah bagaimana caranya dia melihat papan tulis da kagami sekaligus, tanyakam pada rumput yang bergoyang), menyeringit . Sepertinya gumaman Kagami terlalu keras sampai masuk ketelinga sixthman SEIRIN.

 ***BUAKK***

" Gah ! Apaan sih kamu Kuroko ?" , pekik Kagami pelan dengan persimpangan diatas kepalanya.

Yang diteriaki tidak gentar. Bahkan tampak sekali eatmosfer gelap gempita dan 'tidak percaya' yang mengelubunginya.

" ... Siapa kamu dan apa yang kamu lakukan pada Kagami-kun ..."

" HAA ? Maksudmu apa Kuroko ?"

" ... seorang Kagami Taiga si Basuke-baka tidak mungkin menantikan liburan... jadi ka–"

" Whoaa-aa ! Tu-tunggu dulu . Gak perlu bilang basuke-baka juga kali ! Aku malah lebih normal dibanding kalian, Kiseki no Sedai"

" _Bakagami_. Midorima malah lebih normal darimu. Mau kau kategorikan apa apetit mega _-ultra-jumbo-ultra-marvelous-exotic-beautiful-gigantic_ mu itu ?"

" Haa? Apa hubungan tiga kata anehmu itu Kuroko? Jangan merangkai bahsa inggris yang gak tepat grammar begitu !?"

"... aku menolak untuk mendengarnya dari amerikanes yang mendapatkan nilai 41 dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris. Kau membuatku tertawa, Kagami-kun"

" _K-kuroko-teme_..."

 ***JEDUAKKKHHH***

Dan sebuah penghapus papan tulis melesat indah ke mulut Kagami.

" JANGAN MENGOBROL DALAM PELAJARAN, KAGAMI TAIGA!"

* * *

Latihan basket pun berakhir dan para anggota klub basket, terutama tim regular sedang berganti pakaian sambil ngerumpi (ala pria sejati). Topik Kagami yang tiba-tiba senang tidak latihan pun masih menjadi misteri yang tak terpecahkan. Entah apa karena Kuroko lupa atau sudah gak mood membahasnya. Kagami hanya cuek-cuek saja, dan menjawab seadanya kalau ditanya para senpainya.

Tiba-tiba, sekelebat (?) Aida Riko masuk ke ruang ganti. Untung saja semua anggota sudah berpakaian dan hendak beranjak pulang.

Kalau Riko datang membawa papan grafik hasil latihan atau porsi latihan sih oke. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya membuat semua anggota merinding.

Aida Riko melompat-lompat dengan pipi kemerahan, dan ponsel ditangan.

Hyuuga menelan ludah. Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Koganei dan Tsuchida merasakan firasat buruk. Ichinen trio udah pulang duluan karena menumpuknya PR . Kagami dan Kuroko masing-masing duduk di bench sambil merajangi keypad android mereka (kalau Kuroko sih flip-phone ).

" Hehm hemm~"

sudah horror.

Kuroko, yang mulai berani, menoleh ke arah Riko dan membuka mulutnya,

" Ada apa, _kantoku_?"

Muka riko makin berseri.

Seisi senpai-senpai menelan ludah. Kagami masih asik deviant-an.

" Ehehe ~ Aku mau tanya. Apa ada diantara kalian yang hobi baca atau koleksi doujin ?"

Reaksi setiap makhluk diruangan itu berbeda-beda.

Hyuuga menelan ludah, takut ketahuan kalau dia ngoleksi doujin yaoi Sengoku Basara , Koganei membuang muka takut ketahuan seperti Hyuuga ( Cuma dia koleksi hentai atau hetero), Tsuchida memerah karena ngak nyangka Riko akan bertanya begitu. Kuroko masih pokerface. Riko makin berseri, merasa insting perempuannya mendeteksi 'teman'.

Ekspresi Kagami yang paling epik dan tidak diduga.

Pucat.

Ya, Kagami pucat pasi. Bercampur aduk dengan kebimbangan.

' _Waduhh. Nih kantoku maksudnya apa sih nanya begituan ? Apa dia fujo ? atau avid reader ? atau dia mau membuat kami mengaku dan menyita doujin ? ATAU !? Dia udah tahu pen name gue di Comiket ?'_ , pikir Kagami kalang kabut.

 _Yeah_ , sebuah kenyataan tak terduga lagi tentang Kagami .

Lebih baik kita skip perkenalan Kagami dan balik kecerita.

" Me-me-memangnya ke-ke-k-kenapa, _kantoku_ ...?" , kicau Koganei gugup.

Riko masih tersenyum. Dan makin cerah. Cerah.

" Ehehe~ Mungkin diantara kalian yang hobi , pasti tahu kalau comiket akan diadakan seminggu lagi . Dan aku gak enakan kalau pergi sendiri. Apa ada yang mau nemanin aku ?", ajaknya melas.

Tsuchida dan Hyuuga blushing.

" E-e-e.. memangnya _kantoku_ mencari doujin apa ?" ,tanya Hyuga . Mukanya kacau. Sebisa mungkin dia ingin tampak tegas dan normal,tapi ketakutannya akan rahasia 'kecil'nya terbongkar dan wajah memelas Riko membuatnya merinding.

Riko ber- _tehee-tehee_ lagi. Membuat beberapa orang-orang cemas menelan ludah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Kagami memiliki firasat buruk akan hal ini.

Riko menyentuh ujung bibirnya dengan telunjuknya, membuat gestur mengingat-ingat.

" Ehm ... pokoknya circlenya negahyst, rapan ,mad driver, m.C7, Okada zari, 7 Men zippo, dan Oniyuri ..."

Dialam bawah sadar Kagami, dia menari-nari lega.

"–dan tiger10"

 _ **SHIT**_ , celetuk Kagami dalam hati.

Seisi ruangan sweatdrop. Kenapa? Karena semua circle yang disebutkan Riko adalah doujinka yaoi semua. Kenapa anggota seirin baik het maupun yaoi tahu ? Sudah jelas. Lihat saja siapa kantokunya.

Dan satu-satunya yang tidak sweatdrop adalah Duo ichinen Kagami dan Kuroko.

Kuroko kesal karena circle favoritnya tidak disebutkan (niatnya mau ngebeng /titip doujin). Dan Kagami .. ya, kagami berekspresi seperti yang beberapa menit yang lalu. Syok.

 _' HOLY MOTHER OF BANANAS ! Itu sih pen name gue !'_ , mukanya pucat.

Riko, yang terbangun dari imajinasi 801-nya, menangkap ekspresi Kagami dan bertanya,

" Kenapa,Kagami-kun ?"

Kagami kalang kabut bukan main.

" E-e-e ... ngak ."

Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian ,pembicaraan kembali ke siapa yang rela mengantar Riko ke Ikebukuro buat belanja doujin pas fair. Hyuuga pun terpilih dnegan dalih ingin mencari doujin bertemakan 'timetravel' humor dan 'gag'. Dan pembaca pun tahu kalau itu cuma cover. Riko senang bukan main karena bisa bareng teman terdekatnya, sambil menyembunyikan seringai seram dibalik lengan yang menutupi bibirnya. _Semoga Kami-sama menyertaimu, nak Hyuuga._

Ketika jam mulai menunjukkan jam 8 malam, semuanya pun bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Kagami menghela nafasnya, ponsel masih ditangannya.

' _hari ini terlalu banyak kegilaan. Moga aja kantoku ngak sadar kala aku tiger10... bukannya aku ngak bangga karyaku disukai Tapi kalau fansnya kantoku musti gimana coba ? '_

Sekali lagi menghel nafas, ia tadahkan kepalanya, bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di padang biru tua menghujani retinanya.

' _sepertinya aku harus minta tolong orang buat ngantar doujinku lagi.'_

* * *

Tidak seperti murid teladan lainnya sejenis Midorima, teman kita yang ada di paragraf diatas masih berkutat dengan serangkaian jpeg dan png yang lalu lalang di jendela browsernya.

 _Toh besok juga libur_ , pikirnya.

Tab pertama buka deviantart. Tabu kedua photobucket. Tab ketiga pixiv. Tag keempat tumblr. Tag kelima LiveJournal.

Yeah, malam itu Kagami **sangat sibuk**.

Seluruh panel doujinnya sudah selesai dan tinggal discan dan dicetak. Covernya sudah selesai via paint tool sai dan photoshop c26 sudah selesai dua hari lalu. Satu persatu dia masukkan lembaran manuskrip itu ke scannernya dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai discan, dia simpan hasil scannya itu ke flashdrivenya, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan panel-panel lainnya. Setelah semuanyasudah siip, termausk _atogaki_ -nya, dieject flashdrivenya itu dan disimpan di laci. Lembar-lembar manuskrip yang berserakan disusunnya rapi di laci paling bawah, setlah dimasukin berfolder tentunya biar gampang disortir. Setelah yakin semua potongan sisa screen tone dan drawing pen, copic marker, sharpie, dll tidak berserakan lagi, dia pun mevacuum cleankan lantai dan kembali ke browser.

Walaupun enggan, dia merasa bangga dengan jumlah page view di akun deviant-nya. Tidaklah gampang untuk mencapai jumpai 10 juta hanya dalam 5 bulan. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak begitu minat memamerkan karyanya di internet, menganggap karyanya masih jelek dan tidak memuaskan. Tapi tiba-tiba banyak yang berkomentar positif setiap fanart yang digambarnya. Dari gambar surreal dan doodle ala _piccolokun_ , menjadi doujinka epik dan terpopuler di daftar penjualan terlaris Comiket setiap bulannya.

Dia menjadi doujinka pun karena merasa kurang puas dengan ending anime yang PHP seperti naruto, yang bertebaran hint canonical Sasunarusasunya lalu malah ditampar dengan chapter 700. Sejak saat itu dia membeli doujin OTPnya itu di Shibuya mandarake. Dan sudah pasti dia memilih doujin yang artworknya keren dan ceritanya masuk akal. Yah, yang namanya beli komik atau doujin pasti ada bungkusan plastiknya, membuat pembaca tidak bisa mengetahui isinya dan tahu-tahunya malah kecewa dengan betapa OOCnya isi doujin itu, de es be. Kalau yang beli cewek sih oke, tapi Kagami itu pria tinggi bertampang ikemen-wild yang meneriakkan aura ' pria tulen'. Menghadap wajah kasir aja serasa membuang harga diri. Kesanya pas pulangnya mendapati doujin yang rubish, tidak sebagus covernya. _Eingg ing eeengg~_

Sejak sat itu, Kagami trauma dan memutuskan untuk membuat doujin yang lebih baik dan keren. Motifnya memang agak menyimpang dan tidak patut untuk dipuji, tapi setidaknya dia bisa lah.

" Eh ? Ada yang ngirim note ?" , gumamnyapelan.

Jemari nya menggulir keatas, membuka jendela inboxnya. Sebuah pesan pribadi dari user menyambutnya.

Alis cabangnya terangkat sempurna.

' _**yo, tiger10 !**_

 _ **Aku ada beli semua doujinmu. Menurutku sih .. gimana ya . Aku suka sudut pandangmu, dan menurutku ending Naruto memang menyebalkan. Ayooolaaakhhh ! Chapter 590an sudah menebarkan hint nya ! Bahkan episode kedua animenya , episode pertama shippuden sudah jelas sekali ! Ketika chapter 700 tiba di JUMP, jujur saja ya, aku melemparnya kejendela sampai ditegur kasir! Lol.**_

 _ **Btw, salam kenal** __._^_

 _ **Fansmu,**_

 _ **Orenokaterunowaoredake-kun.'**_

Kagami bingung akan berekspresi gimana.

Pertama, sekalipun ada banyak sekali fans doujinnya, ada yang suka mengirim komentar atau note flame, entah tentang pendapat sebelah pihak mereka tentang Narusaku, SasuSaku, atau Naruhina mereka,dan menganggap argumennya menghina secara langsung OTP mereka. Kagami tak pernah meladeninya, dan langsung memblokir user yang menflamenya itu agar tenang saat menggambar sekuel-sekual doujinnya. Buat apa meladeni flamer , dia toh hanya mencurahkan sudut pandangnya, dia tidak meminta pujian atau aplaus. Apa salahnya sharing ?

Dan user bernama panjang ini memujinya. Bahkan ikut menguatkan argumennya.

' Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku kenal username ini .. dimana ya ...ahm sudahlah. Aku balas saja inboxnya'

' _**yo juga, tuan username panjang,**_

 _ **Semua !? Bahkan selain doujin sasunaruku ? Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa ... rasanya senang sekali ada yang bersedia membaca doujinku sampai membeli 'semua'nya.**_

 _ **Sejujurnya aku sedikit terkejut. Sebesar apapun fanbase Sasunaru, tidak banyak yang ikut mengiyakan ide doujinku, atau hint kanonikal manga maupun animenya. Aku ucapkan terima kasih.**_

 _ **Teman sesama shippermu,**_

 _ **Tiger10'**_

Setelah mengirim pesan balasan, ia pun mengambil jus kotak diatas mejanya. Menunggu balasan, dia pun mengklik halaman user bernama panjang itu.

Dan dia menjatuhkan jusnya.

Diatas username yang panjang itu, tertulis pen name yang sangat dikenalnya.

 **Aoki hyo-sama.**

Salah satu mangaka yaoi paling populer di CIEL. Mangaka yaoi pertama yang rumorna mendapatkan cetakan ulang dua kali sejak dipasarkan selama satu bulan . Mahakaryanya sampai disebut limited edition.

Matanya melebar. Dengan muka _'unbelieveable'_ yang sudah berapa kali dipasangnya hari ini, menggulir halaman terbawah.

Dan jika pen name itu mengejutkannya, maka deskripsinya membuatnya jantungan.

Di kolom artist yang menginspirasi, tertulis pen namenya. HANYA PEN NAME-NYA !

Dan Kagami pun pingsan ditempat.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **A.N . MHUAHAHAHA! Dan saya menulis fic yang sekali lagi mempendingkan ficku yang lain.**

 **Sori kalau fic ini berantakan, plinplan, dan gaje. Akhir-akhir ini IQ saya mulai menurun, jadi kualitas tulisan pun memburuk. Ya, karena AoKaga adalah OTP saya, malah saya ikut berkontribusi sekalipun yang jadi malah rubbish seperti ini.**

 **Jujur aja, fic ini mau dipublish buat AOKAGA day agustus nanti, eh, malah terbesit buat pasang duluan sambil menunggu chapter berikutnya . Rencananya sih saya akan selesaikan sampai akhir AoKaga Day. Atau ultah bang ireng ( mine) . Dan seiring update muncul dan muncul, saya akan revisi ulang fic ini. Atau ada yang bersedia menjadi betaread saya dalam fic ini ? Suatu kehormatan bila seperti demikian.**

 **Saya sadar ada istilah yang mungkin asing ditelinga para readers sekalian, maka saya dengan senang hati menerima PM anda ttg apa yg tidak anda mengerti. Maka saya akan menjawabnya :v**

 **Semua circle yang sayasebutkan selain penname aokaga itu asli. Ada yang KHR, EYD21, YGO, dan AoKaga sendiri :v . Apa ada yang ngefasn juga dengan mereka ?**

 **Btw, saya mohon maaf bila ada elemen-elemen atau topik didalam fic ini yang menyinggung perasaan anda sekalian. Rencananya sih saya mau pakai cerita karangan atau yang disamar-samarkan dikit. Tapi yang terlintas malah Sasunaru dan Byaichi. Maka saya pilih Sasunaru deh, karena lebih kuat buktinya :v . Bukan berarti ByaIchi kurang canon.**

 **Sampai jumpa !**

 **XxSei-chanxX**


End file.
